


Denial

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [5]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Faye doesn't do 'friends'.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #005 Away.





	Denial

Faye is used to making an escape. Attachments are dangerous and after everything that’s happened, she’s trained herself to be able to just _go._ It’s for her own protection—because sure as hell no one _else_ is going to protect her.

 

Spike, Ed, Jet, and Ein – she should be able to leave them behind just as easily. But for some reason they grow on her worse than the mould at the back of that damn fridge. It’s hard to admit that, for once, she doesn’t want to run away.

 

And by the time she can admit it, she’s lost them.


End file.
